


Interconnected Hearts

by Limitless_Musings



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: Because each time they drew closer, their hearts would beat as one.





	Interconnected Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniRoonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRoonie/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don’t own jack!

_Pairing: Saeran/Kagome  
_

_Summary:_ Because there was only one way they wanted to enjoy such a precious night together.

 _Suggested Listening:_ Whipsers by Svrcina

**_Interconnected Hearts_ **

**Secret One** : Battleground

Saeran paused mid-stroke of his brush. The digital clock on his desk flashed brightly. Its scarlet-colored numbers flashed rapidly with the blaring sound of his alarm. It was a habit he’d made shortly after he started working. As part of his therapy it was suggested that he should set alarms at the beginning and end of each day. It was a means for him to not fall into his ‘working daze’ and lose track of time. It prevented him from pushing himself through the night; a habit he’d picked up during his time hacking for the Mint Eye organization. He chewed on his inner cheek, quickly brushing the thought from his mind. He had more to focus on at this point.

It’d been close to three years since Saeyoung had rescued him from that nightmare. Back then he hadn’t really appreciated his twin’s efforts, but as time went on, he’d begrudgingly accepted his brother’s determination to keep him safe. Didn’t mean that he couldn’t be an overbearing jerk when he got into one of his “moods”. These recent months in particular Saeyoung had been wound up pretty tightly. He’d just found that his wife was pregnant, so now the poor girl had to deal with his overactive anxieties. There had been a few times where he was forced to add a comment here or there to remind his brother that he was just overreacting to a simple situation. Regardless Saeran didn’t mind too much and he didn’t think she did either.

“That time already?” The young woman beside him stood from seat, stretching her arms high above her head. Her back arched in a sensual curve. His eyes traced her contours, mentally burning them into the recesses of his memories. Perhaps it was time he stopped thinking about his brother and focus on the present?

“Seems so.” He responded coolly. Saeran pressed his palm atop the alarm’s buzzer and shut it off for the rest of the evening. “You heading back or are you staying this time?” It was their usual routine by this point. She only lived next door so it was something of a running joke between them which place they’d choose to stay the night at. A while back the others in the RFA had teased him, mentioning that he was liable to fall hard and fast just like his brother. At the time he hadn’t really believed it. Now he knew for certain that there was some measure of truth in their words. Six months. That was all it’d taken for him to meet someone and come to accept that the feelings he held for her weren’t just an offshoot of his obsessive personality. What he felt for this woman was as real as the love Saeyoung felt for his wife. They were definitely similar in that regard. It’d taken six full months after meeting before they dated, but now it’d been an entire year since they’d originally chose to stand beside each other as a couple. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. He couldn’t be happier.

She threw a small return smile in his direction. Azure eyes lit up. If his eyes weren’t deceiving him then he was quite certain that there was a faint blush crossing her cheeks as well. She clasped her hands behind her back, “What do you think? Should I?” There was a teasing note to her tone. She leaned forward slightly, causing thick strands of night-colored hair to fall over her shoulder. He loved that part of her personality. Always so bright and vivacious. Where he’d wallowed in darkness for a good portion of his life, she’d cast a small bit of hope into that pit of despair.

Saeran approached, “Then I guess you’re staying.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. “You did leave it up to me, _Kagome_.” He felt her cheeks warm at the emphasis of her name. It was quite adorable really. She got flustered so easily. It was difficult for him to not tease her. He lowered his mouth next to her hear sensually, “Would you have expected any other outcome?”

She smiled warmly at him. Her cheek pressed into the flesh of his neck as her hands braced themselves over his chest and shoulder, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” A small laugh escaped the young woman’s lips. “Besides, you’d pout at me if I left tonight.” He felt his brow twitch.

“Pout? I believe that you are mistaken.” Saeran gently started to guide his woman back towards the bed. “I do not _pout_.” He tipped his head and bit at the lobe of her ear. “You on the other hand…” He pulled at the lace that secured her elegant day-dress. It flowed so easily around her legs. With a smooth turn, it’d flutter about her knees so gracefully. He enjoyed these types of outfits on her. It both accentuated her figure and elicited a primal feeling within him. She leaned within his arms. Tilting her head, she provided all the access he needed to her vulnerable neck. Saeran took up the offering without hesitation. His mouth shifted to the hollow of her throat. He pressed his lips softly at the flesh there before tracing his tongue over the slight curve. There was only one reason for this visit today. He’d gotten side tracked with a project he’d been working on before and she’d been kind enough to give him the time he needed get further along with it. However now the rest of their night would be focused only on one thing.

Kagome turned in his arms to push her fingers beneath his shirt. With deft movements she’d pulled the fabric up and over his head; pausing only long enough for him to lift his arms to help the process along. It’d been one year. Four whole seasons of learning firsthand about relationships. It’d been a difficult road for them. He’d had so many issues stemming from his past, but she’d been so damn patient and understanding. She’d stood beside him and encouraged him to do his best. Hell he didn’t think he’d have integrated as well as he had back into society without her help. Saeyoung tried, he really did, but with Kagome it was _different_. He wanted to be a better person. He wanted to be a better man for her. But he could only do that if he faced his demons head on.

So many times he’d nearly caved. He’d nearly fallen back into the pit of despair that’d held power over him for so long. But each time all he had to do was call her. No snow, rain or even midnight-runs would have stopped her from racing to his side when he needed her most. Saeran traced the tips of his fingers over her hips. She bit into her bottom lip anxiously, awaiting the pleasure of his touch. His other hand moved to pull at the final knot that held her dress to her form. A quick tug and the lace fell away; dropping the fabric to the ground and leaving her nearly nude in front of him. The heat of her body warmed his own despite the small space that separated them. He wanted her.

“Saeran,” Kagome’s voice was soft in a quiet moan. He stepped forward, causing the back of her knees to press against the edge of his bed. A mischievous glint briefly flickered in his gaze. Before she had a chance to register what was going on, he’d pressed his hands against her shoulders and gently pushed her onto the mattress. It gave a slight squeak of protest but he otherwise ignored it. Instead his hands shifted to his belt. Slowly, teasingly his fingers pulled at the buckle and watched with anticipation as his woman’s eyes narrowed in desire. This was exactly how he preferred for things to go between them. It was so easy to get her started. The only issue was making sure that it wasn’t rushed. One of Kagome’s faults was that she enjoyed getting to the best part a bit too fast. Sometimes taking his time was the best option for their sex life.

His eyes roved over the garments that still clung to his loved one’s body. As expected she’d worn a more racy pair of matching panties and bra. Both were white with delicate frills and the front of her panties were made of a thin sheen that made visibility quite easy. His body responded easily to the sight she’d made before him. Although he had to hold back a laugh at the pair of strappy heels that still hung from her feet over the edge of his bed. She didn’t bother to undo them, so he decided to aid her in that area.

Saeran loosened his buckle. He allowed the straps to hang free before stepping between his girlfriend’s parted thighs. That was the one good thing about having a bed with a higher platform. It made sex easy. A smirk crossed his lips at the heady expression that flashed over her face.

“Don’t tease.” Kagome curled her legs around his hips, attempting to pull him closer. “I’m not going to beg this time.” He laughed at that.

"You want to bet?” That part of his personality wasn’t about to go anywhere any time soon. He’d developed a bit of a rebellious streak in him. If someone told him he couldn’t have something, then he’d try his best to earn it. Plus hearing all the ways she could cry out for him was always a great way of relieving his pent up frustrations. Kagome telling him that she wasn’t going to give him what he wanted made him more determined to convince her the only way he knew how. Saeran leaned over her body. He pressed both of his palms on either side of her head. He lowered himself so that his bare chest grazed against the flesh of her stomach and fabric-clad breasts. “How long can you hold out like this?” This time he pushed his hips forward and allowed her to feel himself pressed against her. A faint moan bubbled at the back of her throat but if Kagome was anything, it was stubborn. She tilted her head to the side and bit into her lip to prevent the sound from escaping.

“Come on, you really want to do this tonight?” Saeran purposely allowed his tone to be come sultry. Her hands went to his shoulders as her legs locked themselves securely around his waist. She used her thighs to try to pull him closer. However instead of the sweet friction she’d been anticipating, she’d only been met with the eternal frustration of their clothing. Her brows furrowed and her lips pressed downwards. He couldn’t help himself. “Now you’re eager.” The young man trailed the tips of his fingers from her shoulder, down the hourglass of her figure and stopped at the hem of her panties. Azure eyes brightened with excitement. Should he? “How about this,” he gave her neck a quick nip as his index finger shifted to press at the fabric that covered her sex. “You tell me how much you want me and I’ll give you everything you could ever ask for.” To emphasize his point, he moved his hand and pushed himself against her clothed form once more. He felt his penis twitch painfully beneath his pants. Clearly his loved one did as well as she rolled her hips into his; her fingers curling more tightly over his shoulders.

She wanted him and that was exactly how he needed things to be. Saeran pulled away for only a moment’s notice. He tugged at the strap of his belt and finally threw it from his body onto the ground. Her hands moved quickly to the first button of his jeans. More quickly than he could stop her, she’d already undone most of it and was beginning to use her heels to carefully guide his clothes off of his body. Unfortunately in her haste, the stiletto from her shoes managed to lightly graze at his skin—leaving twin trails of red welts down the length of his thighs.

“Do you think you’ve won?” Now he was becoming devious. He knew it, and she damn sure did if the slight pout that crossed her features were anything to go by. “We’ve still got the rest of the night.” His lips ghosted across hers in the faintest hint of a kiss. “I’ll have you begging by sunrise.”

Kagome shook her head, “Not before you.” With that she sat up on her knees. Her arms wrapped themselves around his middle and pulled him onto the bed beside her. Saeran didn’t fight at that particular moment. He temporarily followed her lead, curious as to which direction she would take this night. She shifted to free her arms from under his back. Sitting up once more, his woman straddled the space above his knees. A slight smirk crossed her lips. He felt her feet pushing at the last of his pants that still hung around his ankles. With movements that were both familiar and swift, she’d managed to push them off of him completely and onto the floor. Now, he was completely nude yet she still hand her undergarments and heels on. His lips turned downwards. Had he inadvertently given her the upper hand?

He hadn’t the chance to question their circumstances. The heat of her sex drew his attention to the place where she straddled him. Her delicate fingers trailed parallel lines down the planes of his stomach. His penis twitched eagerly when the tips just barely brushed against it. She was teasing him. Kagome lowered herself over him. Saeran’s eyes narrowed in anticipation. Was she…? His thoughts stopped at the brief heat of her breath warming his sex. She lifted her eyes to meet his in a playful expression. The young man hadn’t the chance to complain before he felt the warmth of her mouth engulf him. His hands instinctively buried themselves in her hair. He was weak. He knew he was. In this case, he was fully aware of the fact that he could never resist her.

That was why it was so damn important to get the edge _before_ his loved one got her way. A low grunt worked its way out from the back of his throat reluctantly. He felt her tongue flick across the underside of his penis in response. He pushed his palms further into the mass of her hair. Fuck, as much as he loved this he couldn’t let her stay for too long. Otherwise his plans would get shot for the night. He had to reverse their situation. _She_ was supposed to be the one beginning for _him_ , not the other way around.

Saeran leaned his head back against his pillow. Kagome’s grip over his hips was tight. Her fingers had curled tightly over his skin; holding him securely within her grasp. She was on guard. She was expecting him to try to shift their positions soon. So he chose to lie back for the moment. He’d enjoy the pleasure she was willingly giving him. The second she’d drop her guard, he’d strike.

The young man moaned a second time as his girlfriend’s mouth slid down the full length of his sex. He convulsed violently with a primal sense of need. A familiar wave of heat rushed through his body. He was close. He was torn between allowing her sinful tongue to finish him off, or pulling away to keep what little control he had left of the bedroom play. Unfortunately he lost both options just as quickly as he contemplated them. Kagome’s mouth abandoned his penis suddenly. A brief draft of cool air chilled his overheated flesh. What the fuck? His head snapped up. She’d disentangled herself from his grip before he could fully grasp what was happening.

"Kagome!” He tried to say but all he could manage out was a startled gurgle. A wicked smile crossed her lips. Instead of answering him, she merely straddled his knees; staying just out of reach. Fucking hell, he had to do _something_! Saeran sat up quickly. Not minding the fact that he was still nude, he circled his arms around her waist and roughly turned them. Her back hit the mattress with a soft protest of the springs underneath them. As much as he wanted to just tear the damn panties off of her and push into her lithe body all at once, he still had his revenge to think about. All the night’s previous laid plans drained away. Fuck taking things slow. Fuck all those carefully thought out ideas. Right now he only had one thing on his mind and he was damn sure going to see it through to the end.

“My turn.” The young man teased the shell of his girlfriend’s ear with the heat of his breath. He felt her shiver beneath him in anticipation. He straddled her thighs with his knees; holding her firmly underneath his body. Azure eyes flicked to his momentarily. She bit into her bottom lip as her fingers trailed heated lines up the length of his arms to the back of his neck. The paused briefly only to tangle into his hair. He’d taken it back to its natural red color but he’d chosen to keep wearing his contacts. He wanted _something_ to remind him of himself. He spent so much time hating his own reflection. He loathed the memories of their mother. He despised the all-consuming loneliness that enveloped him in the few intimate moments he’d spent in front of a mirror. Saeyoung, while working his best to earn his trust, still elicited a minor sensation of self-hatred within him. It’d take much longer yet before those residual feelings would subside. So for now he’d keep his contacts and the one part of his appearance that would differentiate them. He wanted to keep some part of his individuality, no matter how twisted it was.

Kagome continued to stare up at him as if he were the only man to ever exist in her world. That was the way he wanted it. His lips traced the hollow of her throat down to the dip of her collarbone. He pressed feathery-light kiss upon the flesh—taunting her with but a mere fraction of the pleasure he wanted her to experience tonight. It was special after all. He couldn’t very well allow this day to pass without any significant memories to be formed between them.

“Is this what you want?” Saeran shifted his hold. His palm moved from her hip to the rim of the garment that blocked his path to her breasts. He hooked his thumb beneath the elastic band, teasingly pulling at it before gently slipping the digit away.

“Saeran…” Her tone took on a warning note but he didn’t pay any heed. She’d chosen to take him to the brink and leave him frustrated. Now she’d have to pay the price. His lips reflected the wicked smirk she’d worn earlier.

“Ah, if you’re going to say my name then you should probably start screaming it.” He dipped his head to trace his tongue along the side of her neck in a long, flat line. “Or would you rather we try to see how loud I can make you cry out before the neighbors call the cops on us?” A bright flush darkened her features. How did she always managed to swing between being seductive and adorable so easily? The heat of her body warmed his chest. There were hardly a few inches between them but he felt that small distance in every breath that he took. Soon, there would be nothing left to separate them.

Searan lowered his mouth. He purposely ignored her plainly disguised pleas. He trailed the tip of his tongue from beneath the line of her bra, down her torso before dipping into the soft crevice of her belly. She knew what he had planned next. Her thigh clapped together around his sides. Instead of pushing at them with his hands, he merely lowered his mouth to his destination. The young man flashed his woman a satisfied smile. She flushed once more in a sharp reaction. He gently placed both of his hands on either side of her legs currently wrapped around him. In a singular, liquid movement he’d taken the band of her panties within his teeth. He crouched back and drew his hands away—encouraging her to close her legs to make this following part easier. Kagome complied. Her arms had splayed high above her head on either side. Her eyes were wide and rapt with anticipation. Her tongue flicked out to wet her bottom lip nervously.

Saeran took his time sliding from his bed and gracefully slipped his body far enough back to place his legs on the floor by his bed. Each second he pulled her garment down further; revealing more of her to his ravenous gaze. He paused as he brought the fabric over the bend of her knees. From there he released it only to stand and bring his index fingers on either side. With torturously slow movements, he tugged them down the length of her shins before finally pulling them off entirely. The young man casually tossed the pair over his shoulder to an unknown location in his room. They wouldn’t be needing them anytime soon.

She tried to call his name but he was upon her quicker than she could speak. The one drawback to this method was how _painfully_ his body reacted to her subtle cries and pleas. His penis twitched and strained, bobbing against the soft flesh of her legs. He wanted her right now yet he didn’t want to waste this opportunity. Clad only in her bra and heels, Kagome was completely at his mercy.

“Say it.” He slid his hand from her knee towards her hip. Her arms trembled visibly with the effort it took not to moan for him. She was being obstinate. That too was also a part of the drawback. They were both as stubborn as mules. Much of their relationship was fraught with tension. It wasn’t that they wanted to dominate, but the fact that they simply didn’t like to _give in_. She’d tease him and he’d have to prove her wrong. He’d return the favor and she’d double down. In many situations it _could_ be a negative, but for them it simply made their sex lives that much more interesting. There was no such thing as _boring_ for them.

Kagome managed to wrap both of her legs around his waist once more. She forcefully pulled his hips closer to hers—rubbing herself against him wantonly. His hands grasped at her wrists lightly. He wanted to hold her without causing her harm. He dipped his head until his nose brushed against the crook of her neck. Saeran pushed his penis at her entrance of her sex but just barely teased her with its warmth.

“Not until you say it.” He pushed the barest hint of its tip within her, only to draw back seconds later. He heard the faintest sound of a complaint bubble at the back of her throat. However it didn’t last long. Her slender legs wrapped around his waist fluidly. He only had a matter of seconds to contemplate his next move before he found himself splayed out beneath her. His woman didn’t hesitate. Instead of pausing, she positioned herself above him eagerly. Azure eyes locked with his for a second. Then she pressed down upon him, fully taking his sex within her warmth. His hands went to her hips.

She lifted herself slowly, taking pleasure in the absolute feeling of his penis pulsating harshly inside of her. Gods above, he wanted _more_. Her fingers danced along his chest teasingly. She braced her palms on both of his shoulders before leaning down. He felt the smoothness of her lips ghost along the shell of his ear. His penis pulsed a second time—giving away exactly how much he enjoyed her closeness.

“I’m still not going to beg.” Kagome’s tone was sultry. Her fingers left parallel lines of heat along his shoulder and stomach where they she’d dragged them. Then they lifted away from him. He roughly used his own to pull her hips back down onto his sex. She was hardly moving at this point. Taking him within herself slowly before lifting up at the same pace. She was trying to make _him_ beg. Saeran sat up. His grip abandoned his lover’s waist in favor of removing the final piece of garment that barred him. In a practiced motion, her bra had become unclasped and tossed amongst the menagerie of their other clothes among the floor. He’d be damned before he’d plead like some spoiled child.

He spread his legs widely. A stifled gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it. As much as he wanted to roll them and take full control of their position, he knew that it wouldn’t be as much fun for her. Missionary only did so much for them. It was good for the occasion but tonight he wanted to add an extra bit of heat. So he leaned forward, hooked his arms under her thighs and stood from the bed. She let out a small noise of surprise before he covered her mouth with his own. Her nails dragged down his back and shoulders painfully the second he pushed her back against the wall beside his bed. Fuck everything else. _This_ was mattered the most at the moment. Not work, not Saeyoung’s anxiety, not anything else. Just him, Kagome and the passion that was shared between them.

Saeran stifled a grunt by lightly biting at her neck. Her heels pressed against the back of his legs. He’d forgotten about those damn things but he didn’t rightly give a damn. The young woman moaned his name. He felt her muscles flex around him with each pass of his penis. She was close. His palms held onto her even tighter. Their relationship had always been a bit tumultuous. She’d been beside him at his worst. She had helped guide him through his periodic bouts of depressive episodes. She had calmed him when his anxiety got the best of him. She’d been his support throughout the year that they’d been together. He wasn’t perfect. He was a flawed individual with so many issues. He had been certain that he’d never find someone willing to accept him as he was. Then she stepped into his life. A mere accident really. She’d moved into the flat next to his own and ended up working with him on a small design company. They struggled but they made enough to make ends meet. Not to mention that they’d both picked up side jobs to cover their other expenses.

He pushed into her more harshly, pressing his length as deeply within her body as he could muster. Her thighs flexed and her head leaned back against the wall. Saeran’s paced his thrusts. He felt the slight wave of pleasure starting through his own body. Just a little longer.

“Saeran…” Kagome tried to speak. A faint gasp escaped her mouth as he slid against the one spot they both knew made her weak. She was still determined as ever not to beg. His fingertips left slight bruises upon her flesh in their wake. He couldn’t just mark his name over her with a sharpie. Nor could he chase away _every_ male that so much as looked upon her. So leaving little traces of their intimacy instilled a small sense of relief for him. They were both too damn stubborn for their own good but he wouldn’t have it any other way. She was perfect for him. He’d make damn sure she knew that before this night was through.

Kagome suddenly tightened her arms around his neck. Her legs wrapped like a vice around his waist as her muscles contracted pleasurably around his sex. His name tumbled from her rose-painted lips in a sultry cry. His body swiftly responded. He roughly increased his pace and threw her into a second spasm of pleasure. This time he found himself unable to hold out.

“Fuck,” He pushed himself inside one final time. The evidence of his release spilled within her body. For several moments, he slid inside of her with a few short and shallow thrusts; riding out the last waves of their orgasm. The scent of sweat and sex filled his nose.She shuttered around him. Saeran took a few seconds to catch his breath. Then when he was certain that his legs would no longer going to cave out beneath them both, he brought them back to his bed. The young man gently lowered her back onto the mattress before climbing in after her. His breath came in uneven pants. Wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s waist, he pulled her back into his chest and threw his leg over hers.

“Happy Anniversary, love.” He pressed his lips at the junction of her neck. The tips of her fingers brushed over his forearm affectionately.

“Happy Anniversary to you too.” She settled into his embrace comfortably. Saeran felt her go lax beneath the slight amount of his weight against her back. A slight smirk tugged at her lips, “Although I still didn’t beg.”

He couldn’t help himself. He laughed, “Just wait. The night’s still young.” He dipped his head and drew his tongue along the line of her neck. “Can’t overwork you just yet. Take a rest. We’ll resume after you wake up.” His hand moved to the curls of her sex. “I’ll wait until then.”

“You’re insatiable.” Kagome returned with a slight laugh of her own. Azure eyes disappeared behind the slight lowering of her lids. “Hey Saeran,” She pressed her face into the fabric of his pillow comfortably. “I love you.”

His heart warmed at the notion. He pressed his lips to her temple affectionately, “I love you too. Now get some rest.” She didn’t hesitate to do as he requested. In a matter of seconds Kagome’s breathing had evened out and it was clear she was fast asleep.

Saeran brushed his lips against her head once more. What he hadn’t told her was that he’d already planned the next twenty-four hours. By the end of tomorrow night, she would no longer just be his ‘girlfriend’. Rather, she would be his fiancée. A small smile tugged at his lips. That was just how he wanted things to be. With that he too fell into the cool embrace of sleep—eagerly awaiting the moment he’d finally give her his future. 

**A/n:** So this originally started out as a present to _MiniRoonie_ but has since evolved into a NSFW one-shot collection of the Mystic Messenger crew. Thus far I do plan on all the main cast, besides MC (but that could change), on having a chapter. Including Jaehee. If there’s enough interest I’ll also add V and MC into the list but MC might be a bit more difficult since she’s mostly unnamed throughout the game. Anyways, what’d you guys think? XD


End file.
